User talk:Sparrow9988
__NOEDITSECTION__ Raj I am working on Raj right now but I am rather busy but trying as hard as I can. I noticed you're making a Big Bang Theory theme, so... --Knight Hey Sparrow, I think wolowits needs longer hair in your Big Bang Theory theme Sparrow, I like your Ranger's apprentice i have not read the book yet but later this year i will. i have the first book but right now I'm to busy. also your weekly post thing is pretty funny i like. --Legoman27 (talk) 00:33, October 2, 2013 (UTC)Legoman27 Sparrow. my favorite of your weekly post is probably week 6 and 15 they're so true. --Legoman27 (talk) 21:59, October 3, 2013 (UTC)Legoman27 Um stuff Hey this FLICKR has a lot of caption things for your captions of the week. Check it out: www.flickr.com/photos/23397895@N08/ - You have heard about the Agents of Sheild CUUSOO project right now right? It is on the Weekly Top 10 board if you want to support it 02:08, October 9, 2013 (UTC) FYI, Only Custom Quality Moderators can add the Acceptable Custom/Unacceptable Custom templates. I had to change Thor to UC because it doesn't yet fit the theme requirements. -- 23:19, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Custom Minfigures Your edited LDD minifigures excellent. The graphics are really cool. Reminder I don't see your name on here, so you can't add to pages. -- 22:55, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi I'm a fun of duperheroes and a follower of you custom creations. Later I saw your Avengers Assemble custom and I thought of helping if you mind abd I also have a question: Which programme you use to make your custom figures look identical to the original ones;; Hi there didi you reply on my previus message about your avengers customs;; In your theme Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D you have a Character called Rebel Commando, which you do know what Commando means right?. LOTRO Your lord of the rings online theme is so awesome I wish it was real! LOTRO Your lord of the rings online theme is so awesome I wish it was real! Eagle flame369 (talk) 11:46, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Are you making the video game The rangers apprentice, or do you know who is? Any word on a release date? Also I am surprised you did not add Maddie in the name of characters. Hey. Since Brickimedia is now officially open, I thought you'd like to check it out and maybe move. Thanks, Legoboy 13:58, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I need to talk to you about something privately. Can you come on chat? --Knight Chat Awesomeknight wants you in chat. Enforcing rule at vandal's playgrounds. (talk) 02:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC) -- '[[User:Marvellover157|Marvel | ' ]] Sheild HQ | Can you get on chat? Thanks, --Awesomeknight Oops, come back on. I wasn't on chat right then. :P --Knight Hey, Sparrow9988! I an a big fan from you custom minifigures from your project Custom:LEGO The Avengers: Phase 1. I have a similar project in the LEGO Fanonpedia, from the Marvel characters. I can use you custom classic Black Widow in my other page, please? Thanks!!! I am making the custom theme:Brotherband. Could use your help with things. Thanks.Deathblade 100 (talk) 08:02, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I saw your projects on Rangers Apprentice and if you don't mind, I have a few ways you can improve them. -BigBoiBrady